deadwoodfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 1
Season 1 of ''Deadwood'' consists of twelve episodes and was filmed between June 2003 and November 2003. Season 1 had a budget of approximately $5 million per episode.IMDB:TV Show Budgets Season 1 of Deadwood ''was released on DVD in the United States and United Kingdom on December 9, 2008. On September 19, 2004 the show was nominated for 11 Primetime Emmy Awards winning 2 including Outstanding Directing for a Drama Series. David Milch was the creator of the show with Gregg Fienberg and Mark Tinker as executive producers. The season premiered on March 21, 2004. Plot "Deadwood" In year 1876, after executing a last act of justice as a Montana marshal, Seth Bullock relocates to a gold mining camp known as Deadwood, where he and partner Sol Star look to start a hardware business. Saloon owner Al Swearengen contends with a bungled robbery turned mass murder that threatens to incite mob violence throughout the camp. Hickok and his companions arrive in Deadwood. The people of Deadwood go off to hunt down the Native Americans who they suspect butchered a family of white people. "Deep Water" As suspicions arise that "road agents" may have been the true perpetrators of the massacre as opposed to Sioux scouts, Swearengen takes a special interest in the health of its sole survivor, a young girl ministered to by the unlikely team of Doc Cochran and Calamity Jane. Brom Garret suspects his newly acquired gold claim may not be all it was advertised. "Reconnoitering the Rim" Competition arrives for Swearengen in the form of the Bella Union, a new gambling outfit from Chicago operated by savvy Cy Tolliver, Madame Joanie Stubbs and gaming guru Eddie Sawyer. Hickok puts up precious collateral in a poker game with McCall; Bullock and Sol strike a deal with Swearengen on a lot for their hardware store. Garret threatens Swearengen before investigating his gold claim. "Here Was a Man" Swearengen directs Farnum to buy back the Garret claim. Garret's wife, Alma, prevails on Calamity Jane and Wild Bill for help with the claim issue. Hickok's respect for Bullock grows and, as a result, he commissions Bullock to do a review of the Garret claim. An ailing colleague, Andy Cramed, rejoins the Bella Union, and Wild Bill's run of luck at poker ends abruptly. "The Trial of Jack McCall" Swearengen transforms the Gem into a courtroom as Deadwood is forced to make its own laws to try a cowardly murderer. With Calamity Jane off on a bender, Trixie is enlisted by Swearengen to help Alma with the orphaned child and to keep her pliable to his purposes. Fearing Andy's illness might threaten his business, Cy banishes him to the woods, where he is discovered by Jane. "Plague" Bullock encounters native resistance in his quest to bring a murderer to justice. Swearengen presses Farnum to keep tabs on Alma and Trixie. After an outbreak of smallpox hits Deadwood, the camp fathers pool their resources to track down the vaccine, and Doc enlists Jane as a nurse. Swearengen proudly collaborates on an article in the Deadwood Pioneer meant to minimize the threat of the outbreak. "Bullock Returns to the Camp" After tracking down a murderer, Bullock returns to Deadwood a changed man as well as a marked one. Dan and Joanie both take a special interest when teenagers Miles and Flora Anderson arrive in camp in search of their father. Calamity Jane earns her moniker in the Pest Tent, while Swearengen sees through Trixie's subterfuge. Alma remains cold to Farnum's inappropriately advanced bid on her claim. "Suffer the Little Children" Deadwood breathes easier when some riders arrive in town with the smallpox vaccine, and word of a possible treaty with the Sioux. The results of Bullock's analysis of her gold claim move Alma to reassess her plans and sets up a confrontation between Bullock and Swearengen. When Flora tries to quit, Cy teaches Joanie a deadly lesson at the expense of a couple of con artists. "No Other Sons or Daughters" With annexation of Deadwood looming, Swearengen calls a meeting to set up an informal government. Bullock and Alma compare notes on Ellsworth and each other, and Farnum gets a special-delivery letter from Hickok and a special new post. Joanie finally prepares to make a go on her own, with Cy's avowed blessings, and after a long binge, Calamity Jane decides to ride out of town. "Mister Wu" An opium theft leaves Swearengen trying to find a common language with his supplier, and navigating murky waters to deal with the mess. Meanwhile, Silas Adams, bagman for the magistrate from Yankton, arrives with bad news for Swearengen. Bullock regrets having raised his hand at the government meeting. An unwelcome and ailing Reverend Smith gravitates to the Gem and its new piano. "Jewel's Boot is Made For Walking" Alma's father, Otis Russell, arrives from New York to "help" with her claim. Swearengen strikes a bargain with Adams to rid him of some legal baggage involving the arriving magistrate. Jewel journeys to Doc's cabin for help with her leg. Eddie resumes work at the Bella Union, while Bullock is angered by the choice of the corrupt Con Stapleton as the new sheriff. "Sold Under Sin" General Crook rolls into Deadwood with his troops, known as "Custer's avengers," and the Yankton magistrate, Clagett, prompting a parade and business solicitations from E.B. Farnum and Cy Tolliver. Al Swearengen delivers a tortured soul from suffering, and Bullock reacts decisively to Russell's intentions regarding Alma. Stapleton's new commission as sheriff proves short-lived, and Bullock and Alma have a late-night meeting. Cast Main Cast * Timothy Olyphant as Seth Bullock (12 episodes) * Ian McShane as Al Swearengen (12 episodes) * Molly Parker as Alma Garret (12 episodes) * Jim Beaver as Whitney Ellsworth (9 episodes) * Brad Dourif as Doc Cochran (12 episodes) * John Hawkes as Sol Star (12 episodes) * Paula Malcomson as Trixie (12 episodes) * Leon Rippy as Tom Nuttall (10 episodes) * William Sanderson as E.B. Farnum (12 episodes) * Robin Weigert as Jane Canary (9 episodes) * W. Earl Brown as Dan Dority (12 episodes) * Dayton Callie as Charlie Utter (12 episodes) * Powers Boothe as Cy Tolliver (10 episodes) * Keith Carradine as Wild Bill Hickok (5 episodes) Recurring Cast '(Must have 3 or more episode appearances)''' * Sean Bridgers as Johnny Burns (12 episodes) * Bree Seanna Wall as Sofia Metz (12 episodes) * Jeffrey Jones as A.W. Merrick (11 episodes) * Ray McKinnon as Reverend H.W. Smith (11 episodes) * Kim Dickens as Joanie Stubbs (10 episodes) * Ricky Jay as Eddie Sawyer (10 episodes) * Geri Jewell as Jewel (9 episodes) * Peter Jason as Con Stapleton (7 episodes) * Garret Dillahunt as Jack McCall (6 episodes) * Keone Young as Mr. Wu (6 episodes) * Larry Cedar as Leon (5 episodes) * Zach Grenier as Andy Cramed (5 episodes) * Timothy Omundson as Brom Garret (4 episodes) * Dean Rader-Duval as Jimmy Irons (4 episodes) * Tom Simmons as Lou (4 episodes) * Everett Walin as Joey (4 episodes) * Gill Gayle as Huckster (3 episodes) * Ashleigh Kizer as Dolly (3 episodes) * Nicolas Surovy as Captain Massie (3 episodes) * Marshall Bell as Magistrate Claggett (3 episodes) * Titus Welliver as Silas Adams (3 episodes) * Ralph Richeson as Richardson (3 episodes) Crew Producers * David Milch: executive producer * Mark Tinker: co-executive producer * Gregg Fienberg: co-executive producer * Davis Guggenheim: producer * Scott Stephens: producer * Steve Turner: co-producer * Walter Hill: consulting producer * Jody Worth: consulting producer * Kathryn Lekan: associate producer * Bernadette McNamara: associate producer * Hilton Smith: associate producer * Lloyd Amern: director of photography * Jim Hensz: first assistant director * Ken Roth: second assistant director * Freeman Davies: editor * Steven Mark: additional editing * Elizabeth Sarnoff: executive story editor * Maria Caso: production designer * Katherine Jane Bryant: costume designer * Michael Brook: composer * Julie Tucker: New York casting director * John Hubbard: London casting director * A.C. Lyles: consultant * Allan Graf & Mike Watson: stunt coordinators Writers * David Milch: episode 1 * Malcolm MacRury: episodes 2, and 6 * Jody Worth: episodes 3, and 7 * Elizabeth Sarnoff: episodes 4, and 8 * John Belluso: episode 5 * George Putnam: episode 9 * Bryan McDonald: episode 10 * Ricky Jay: episode 11 * Ted Mann: episode 12 Directors * Walter Hill: episode 1 * Davis Guggenheim: episodes 2, 3, 6, and 12 * Alan Taylor: episode 4 * Ed Bianchi: episodes 5, and 9 * Michael Engler: episode 7 * Daniel Minahan: episodes 8, and 10 * Steve Shill: episode 11 Episodes DVD References Category:Seasons Category:Deadwood